Naruto's Ramen
by Plusial
Summary: A oneshot about Naruto and his friends in Naruto's weird but awesome ramen party! Happy birthday Naruto and thank you readers if you actually read my crap I post here LOL


Naruto's Ramen

a OneShot by Plusial

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does._

0o0o0o0

It was a pleasant day in Konohagakure- the village hidden in the leaves. There was a festival going on, a very special one. The festival to celebrate the downfall of the Kyuubi, the day the Fourth Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune, into their own son, Naruto Uzumaki.

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime's death wish was that the villagers would treat Naruto as the hero of the village for getting the Nine-Tails sealed into him, a very heavy burden. The villagers didn't treat him as the hero of the village, they did the opposite. They treated him as if he _was _the Kyuubi, which was not pleasant at all. He was kicked, shunned, beat up, he probably had the most assasination attempts on his life than the White Fang, at the age of 7! He was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four and the only person that treated him like a human was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto did not have many precious people in his life, but the ones he did have, he kept them very close. Old man Hokage, Old man Teuchi and Ayame of Ichiraku ramen, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, The teme, Kakashi-sensei, and that was about it. Not many people liked him, because they all thought he was just the human form of the Kyuubi.

Since the 10th of October was the day he got the most hatred, Naruto would always stay at his broken down and vandalised apartment, or Ichiraku Ramen, where he could actually get food at a reasonable price. Some people think he's just a brainless pig, nope, he's actually trying to fill up on all those days he's almost starved to death.

And that's where he is today, at Ichiraku Ramen, on the 10th of October, Happy Birthday Naruto.

0o0o0o0

"Another bowl! Another bowl!" our favourite hero yelled while scarfing down his 24th Ramen bowl. "Slow it down, Naruto! You're gonna make us run out of supplies!" Ayame said as she pretty much threw a fish at Teuchi so they could finish making his 38th. It may not be the safest day for yelling in the public, but who gives a crap, it's his birthday! He should be aloud to have an at least _decent _birthday lunch, so that's what Teuchi and Ayame gave him. All you can eat Ramen all day. He was so happy, he was almost crying in his 7th Ramen bowl of joy when they said that.

"MORE BOWLS!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto turned around to see his teammate, Sakura Haruno walk up to him with her fingers plugged into her ears.

"Will you ever learn? Eat healthy! Be quiet! Stop eating all of that junk, you need some vegetables in your life too! You're gonna be fat like Choji!" Sakura said right in Naruto's face, but he was too distracted to listen to her, he was busy eating his 43rd bowl of Ramen. "What was that, Sakura?" somebody said, as Sakura turned around to see Chouji Akimichi eating ramen as well.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry Chouji, I didn't mean it like that. Anyway, what're you doing here with Naruto?" Sakura asked Chouji. Chouji turned around with a noodle falling out of his mouth. "Oh, I was just walking around town looking for a good place to have my third lunch when I remembered Naruto talking about this place, so I checked it out today. They actually have deadly addicting ramen. You have to try it! But also, it's Naruto's birthday! Shouldn't you know that? You're his teammate, and I even know!"

"Really, Naruto? It's your birthday?" Sakura asked. But Naruto was too busy scarfing down his 75th bowl of ramen. "I SAID, NARUTO, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?" then Naruto's eyes turned as big as dinner plates as he slowly turned around, already scared of the angry Sakura and the beating he was going to get from getting her angry. "Hm? Oh, yep, it is! Chouji came to celebrate it with me so we decided to eat here for my birthday, we saw the teme but he said that commoners shouldn't ask elite ninjas to eat with them. Whatever, me and Chouji are having the time of our lives, eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating and eating..." Naruto was going to continue saying "and eating" but then Sakura finally shut him up with a slap in the face and a "One bowl of ramen here!" as she joined Naruto and Chouji in the ramen eating party.

0o0o0o0

Shikamaru Nara was bored. "I'm so bored. This festival is so troublesome. Might as well get something to eat." the lazy genius said to nobody in particular. He was just simply sleep-walking though the festival using his "ULTIMATE NINJA PRO SKILLS" to somehow not hit a single thing the whole time he was sleep walking. "Well, might as well try going to see if my troublesome teammates are at the troublesome barbeque eating troublesome meat." He said.

Shiakamaru kept walking, until he walked passed Ichiraku Ramen. "Time for the daily ear-plugging because of one certain troublesome genin.

"ANOTHER BOWL! YEE HAW!"

"SHUT YER TRAP!"

"ANOTHER BOWL! MORE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUUUUUTTT UPPP!"

"Troublesome." he kept walking until he felt something pulling him back from leaving. He kept trying to walk away but he then got a ten second sleeping pill (that Sakura somehow had in her pocket) put on him as he got dragged into the ramen shop by Chouji.

"I don't want any troublesome junk, Chouji." the lazy genius said.

"Well, I wanna sing a poem about ramen!" Naruto said. Oh no, if you are one of Naruto's friends you know that Naruto's poems and singing was almost as terrible as Lee's.

"RAMEN IS THE BEST!

RAMEN IS THE BEST!

RAMEN RAMEN YUM YUM YUM!

RAMEN IS THE BEST!

RAMEN IS THE BEST!

RAMEN RAMEN IN MY TUM!

RAMEN IS THE BEST!

RAMEN IS THE BEST!

RAMEN RAMEN OUT MY BUM!"

"Hahahaha!" Chouji said as Naruto was dancing around to his pathetic ramen poem.

"That was the most stupid thing I've ever heard in my _life_."

0o0o0o0

"Yosh! What was that youthful voice! I want to sing very youthfully with that youthful person!" Rock Lee said as he was jumping rooftops, and rooftops, and rooftops, and rooftops, and rooftops, and rooftops, and rooftops, and rooftops, and rooftops, and doing laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, and laps, ah you get the point, around Konoha. "I hear the youthful voice coming from that restaurant! It is about time I have had some lunch as well, haven't I?" Rock Lee said as he did one more lap around Konoha before sprinting to where that youthful voice was from.

"There it is! It is Naruto Uzumaki singing in that youthful voice! I must sing youthfuller (is that even a word? Lol) than him!" Lee said as he ran into the shop.

"THREE BOWLS OF RAMEN! LET'S DO THIS! YOSH!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE!"

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Troublesome."

Naruto was having the time of his life with his friends. He couldn't ask for anything else, just eating delicious ramen with his four friends (Chouji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee) instead of being shunned and eating stuff out of crap cans! (Plusial-ish for garbage can, I actually call them that in real life LOL) But actually even more of his friends were coming. Nobody thought of it, except for maybe the lazy genius, but it seems as if Naruto has this aura that brings people to him. A great trait, really. He'll have many good friends.

Soon, the rookies began pouring in.

"I smell something good, OH HEY GUYS!" Kiba said while jumping in.

"I guess it's about time I eat something, hah, look at this. A bunch of friends. May I join you guys?" Tenten asked.

Then came Ino, Shino, Hinata, but not the butt-sticks. They decided not to come. But Neji thought of it for a bit before finally giving in to the amazing aroma of the delicious ramen and the friendliness of the aura around the place.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had, you guys are the best friends I've ever had! Actually the only friends I've ever had. Well that's not the point! Old man, bowl number 642!" Naruto said as Ino's mouth dropped. "Teach me how to eat so much but still maintain a small body!" Ino practically begged. "Yeah, me and Naruto here have been eating here since this morning!" Chouji said as he looked at his watch, saying 7:30 PM. "You seriously ate ramen for 12 hours straight?" Neji asked. "Yep!" Chouji said. "Fools..." Neji replied. "Shut up, Neji. Stop being Mr. Butt-stick." Pretty much everyone said then everyone bursted into laughter until Kiba knocked into Tenten which fell over Lee's chair who fell to the ground.

Everybody bursted into even more laughter.

From the shadows, that nobody noticed, from the partying streets filled with happiness and laughter, the Mr. #1 Buttstick was watching them.

"_Fools, I will get stronger. Just you wait."_ Sasuke said as he jumped off to leave the village once and for all.

0o0o0o0o0

**KA-BOOM!**

Done. Only around 1700 ish words in here but ya know it's a oneshot and I was busy and I couldn't get much time into doing even this short of a story, and also, when I'm typing this right now it's the 9th so you see I don't have much time until I upload this. I just realised that it WAS Naruto's birthday on the 10th of October when I checked the date during History. _"What was important events that happened in October?"_ _the teacher asked. "Ooh, ooh! Pick me!" Plusial said as he raised his hand. "Yes, Plusial?" the teacher said. "The Kyuubi attack!" _LOL!

Anyway, you get it right? Since this is a oneshot, don't follow because it won't do ya any good, but if you're one of those guys that are like "I DO WHAT I WANT" then go ahead, just I prefer if you favourite or actually no review. YOSH! REVIEW MY YOUTHFUL READERS! REVIEW!

Well, anyway. Thank's a lot for having enough time to read my crap. R&R! Ja ne!


End file.
